New Method
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Aidou doesn't seem to be getting the rule "No messing with humans" and Kaname hitting him seems to be doing nothing. So Kaname thinks of a new method, that may change Aidous attidude...just MAYBE! Kaname/Aidou. Don't like boy/boy yaoi then don't read.
1. New Punishment

(_LOOKIE!! Another Vampire Knight story...AND another story. Lol, I am on a roll!! (Guess this makes up for all the stories I haven't finished or typed up) Anyway. This is another Kaname/Aidou pairing. (I'm boosting the numbers for these guys)_

_Please read and review._

_ENJOY_

_--_

Vampire Knight

Chapter 1

New Punishment

"That's twice in a row Aidou...when are you going to learn?" Kaname turned from his window and he looked to Aidou who stood in front of him, head bowed. "Are you going to answer me?"

Aidou quickly nodded. "I...I don't know yet."

Kaname blinked. "You said yet...does that mean you'll learn?"

Aidou jumped softly then he glared over. "Maybe if you'd stop hitting me!" Kaname raised a brow at the sudden raise of voice and Aidou quickly shut up. "I...I'm sorry."

Kaname smirked softly and he walked towards Aidou and as he stepped in front of him, he raised his hand and put it on Aidous neck. "Perhaps...another method should be used." Kaname then leaned forward and he kissed Aidou on the lips, causing him to freeze up. He then pulled away and he lowered his lips to Aidous neck and he smirked and slowly licked it.

Aidou shivered softly and he moaned softly. Hearing himself he gasped and quickly pulled away, nicking his skin with Kanames fang. "Ka...Kaname, what are you doing?"

Kaname ran his tongue over his fang, licking the blood away. "I'm using a new method..." He then stepped toward Aidou who quickly backed away. "N..No!" Kaname continued forward as Aidou continued back until... his back met the door. "Kaname..." Kaname grabbed the door knob and he locked the door then he placed his hand on Aidous side and his other hand on the door beside Aidous head. "Your blood..." Kaname slowly buried his face into Aidous neck. "The smell is intoxicating..."

Aidou squirmed softly, moving to the left to get out of the grip of Kanames hand but as he went his head met his other hand and he shivered, and fell still once more. "Kaname...you...you shouldn't do this." Kaname kissed Aidous neck softly, closing his eyes and he only hummed softly and Aidou looked down to him some. "I'm...What about...what will people say? What if they...What if they find out!?"

Kaname then smirked and he pulled away and he looked to Aidou. "They will NEVER find out...you understand?" Kaname placed his hand on Aidous chin and he made him look him in his eyes. "Besides...this is YOUR punishment. They will never ask what went on...and if they do, just say Kaname and they'll instantly understand, now...be quiet." He then leaned forward and he kissed Aidou deeply on the lips, pinning him against the door as he put his body to his.

Aidou blinked a few times and a shiver ran over his body and he slowly tried to pull away but Kaname pushed his head back against the door, limiting his movement. Never taking his lips off his...as he deepened the kiss. Aidou groaned softly and he pushed up on Kaname, trying to move him off of him but he stopped feeling Kaname digging his nails into his neck where the fang cut and he fell still, as blood was drawn.

After what seemed like an hour, Kaname finally broke the kiss and he leaned down and he licked the blood away from Aidous neck slowly, then he stepped away and he turned and walked to the window and he looked out. "You may leave now..." Aidou blinked a few times at the sudden emptiness then without arquing he quickly left the room and Kaname smirked softly.

--

_Did you enjoy it? Was it good...well this is what you get when you've got nothing to do at your cousins. Anyway. Read and Review. Tell me what you think._


	2. Returning

_Here's chapter two...I'm actually proud of this story. One of my best yaoi/pairing story I've ever written. and I ENJOY every second of it. _

_I love how lustfull and evil I've made Kaname...oh poor Aidou._

_Anyway_

_Read/Enjoy/Review_

_(I'd like to say, i'm not sure if the title fits...but read the chapter then tell me if its good or not)_

_--_

Vampire Knight

Chapter 2

Returning...

"Aidou...Hey, Aidou. Wake up."

Aidou groaned softly and he pulled his pillow over his head growling softly as he turned away and Kain sighed softly.

It was early in the morning, the time a vampire should be resting for the day, and Kain was ready to pass out at any moment. But concern and curiosity was bothering him. "Come on, wake up Aidou...tell me what you and Kaname did last night. You two sure where quiet and you where in there for a LONG time. Did he hit you or anything...did you get the "talk"?" Aidou groaned once more and he basically wrapped the pillow around his head, blocking out Kains voice. "Leave me alone!"

Kain blinked at his cousins raised voice then he smirked. "I guess he did hit you...You'll never learn huh?"

Aidou quickly jumped up and he glared at Kain. "Shut up you jerk!" He then buried his face into the pillow, the light from outside irritating his eyes. "Go to bed..."

Kain smiled then he stood and he went to his bed and laid down. "Oh, before we crash...Kaname wants to see you tonight."

Hearing this Aidou quickly jumped up gasping, and his eyes went wide as he remembered the actions of last night. _Kaname leaned forward and he kissed Aidou on the lips, causing him to freeze up. He then pulled away and he lowered his lips to Aidous neck and he smirked and slowly licked it._

Quickly he jumped out of bed and he grabbed Kain and shook him. "Why? What did I do wrong!? Did I mess with a girl in my sleep...KAIN!"

Kain grabbed Aidous hands and he raised a brow then closed his eyes. "No no..nothing like that. He just wants to continue on with what went on last night..." Suddenly Aidou froze, and Kain pulled away, Aidous hands being frozen and he lay down and turned his back, leaving Aidou to remember more of last night. _"N...No!" Kaname continued forward as Aidou continued back until...his back met the door. "Kaname..." Kaname grabbed the door knob locking the door then he placed his hand on Aidous side and he rest his other hand on the door beside Aidous head. "Your blood..." Kaname slowly buried his face in Aidous neck. "The smell is intoxicating..."_

_--_

Standing at his window, Kaname stared out it quietly. His gaze on the full moon, as it shined down on him. He stood quietly and behind him the door slowly began to open...and a smirk came to his face.

"Ka...Kaname, Kain said...you needed me?"

Kaname turned and he faced Aidou quietly who very noticeably jumped, fear from last night still in him. Kaname could only smirk and he raised his hand, motioning to Aidou. "Enter please." Aidou quickly did as he was told and he stood before the door, which he left open. "Close the door please...you'll let in a draft." Aidou jumped then he looked to the door. "Sir...I can't. Uh, Kain told me we need to continue from last night...about, what I did?"

Kaname smiled softly, sensing the nervousness and fright in Aidou then he closed his eyes and nodded. "Why yes...we do need to continue. I'm glad he reminded you...I had forgotten. Well, please, come sit...but not without closing the door."

A shiver came over Aidou but not wanting to get punished, Aidou slowly closed the door...and it clicked, and locked.

--

_At first I was going to make this chapter longer and the final of this fun little story but then after writing the last line I said...what the heck. I'm leaving it at that...let the readers get angry over the cliff hanger while I continue chapter 3. I love how I ended this chapt though..so thats why I did it._

_REVIEW PLZ, THANK YOU, AND LOOK FOR CHAPT 3_


	3. New Level of Punishment

(_I apologize for how long it took. I just couldn't get the flow of the chapter going..._

_Until now._

_Plz enjoy, the 3rd chapter of my lovely story pairing of Kaname/Aidou!!_

_I sure enjoyed it_

_--_

Vampire Knight

Chapter 3

New Level of Punishment

"Have a seat Aidou, this will take awhile."

Aidou blinked then he shook his head. "Ah no, sir...I think I'll stand..."

Kaname looked over quietly and he raised a brow. "Excuse me..."

Aidou blinked then he took a breath. "I'm fine standing, thank you!"

Hearing this Kaname shook his head and he slowly walked over. "You STILL haven't learned..."

Aidou watched and he slowly began to back up as Kaname approached. _"I'm using a new method..." He then stepped toward Aidou who quickly backed away. "N...No!"_ Aidou quickly stopped and he stood his ground but then Kaname put his hand to his chest and he shoved him back, slamming him into the door, causing him to grunt in pain.

Aidou then looked over. "Kaname..."

Kaname instantly shut him up, smacking him across the face then he pinned him hard against the door and he kissed him deeply on the lips, putting himself against him. Pinning Aidou between the door and himself.

Aidou shivered in fright and he gripped Kanames shoulders tightly and he softly moaned as he got kissed harder then he cried softly as Kaname bit down on his lip, drawing blood.

"Your only making this worse Aidou..." Aidou looked up to Kaname quietly, shaking, blood dripping from his lip and Kaname put his hand softly on his cheek. "Go with the punishment and it will end soon..." He then again kissed Aidou hard on the lips, running his tongue softly over the blood, licking it up.

Aidou shivered in pain then he closed his eyes and Kaname ran his finger nail down his chest, popping off each button as he went. Kaname then broke the kiss some and he shoved his hand down the front of Aidous pants and he grabbed his member tightly and Aidou shivered and moaned softly, but Kaname put his finger over his mouth, silencing him. "I'm going to see if this is really teaching you a lesson...now, don't make a sound, or I'll make things worse." Kaname then pecked him softly on the lips as he began to stroke his member slowly.

Aidous body softly twitched and feeling Kaname rub him he opened his mouth to moan but he stopped himself and he bit his bottom lip hard, and he closed his eyes.

Kaname watched quietly and his eyes began to glow crimson and as he rubbed his member even more he leaned in and softly began to kiss his neck, running his tongue slowly over the mark and he felt Aidou jerk under him and his breathing hitch, then he smirked hearing him struggle to keep quiet...but slowly fail miserably. "Aidou...I can hear you. Do you want this to be bad?" "Ka...Kaname...I...I can't..." As Kaname smirked Aidou arched into his touch and he silently moaned, groaning softly, trying not to cry out as Kaname began to go faster.

Moments passed, Kaname rubbed faster and faster, kissing Aidou on the neck or lips...purposely causing the boy torture as he listened to him struggling, trying not to moan or make any "Inappropriate" sounds. As time crew close to climax, Kaname eruptively stopped and not caring at the time, Aidou whimpered softly and he grabbed Kanames hand...stopping him from pulling away. "Please...don't...just..." Kaname smirked hearing Aidou crack under "pressure" and fall vulnerable and he jerked his hand away and he slowly pulled Aidou backwards with him, heading towards the couch by the window. "You made a sound Aidou...I hope you are ready for whats coming." Kaname then dropped/laid Aidou down and he climbed on top of him, and slowly began to unbutton Aidous pants...then pull them down.

(_So...what do you think._

_Do you hate me for the ending? Lol, don't worry...there is more._

_Tell you the truth, I have no idea how long this story is going on. But enjoy it while it last lol_

_Read/Review_


	4. Lust Beats All

(_This chapter TOOK FOREVER to write!! But I believe it turned out really good._

_I hope you think the same_

_ENJOY!! (sadly, final chapter)_

_--_

Vampire Knight

Chapter 4

Lust Beats All

Kaname kissed Aidou softly on the lips, throwing his pants aside then he pulled his boxers down and then he grind down hard against him, bringing out another held back, struggling moan. "Oh Aidou...you are such a pain." He then sat up some and he undone his own pants and slowly pulled them down then he pecked Aidou on the lips, then he pulled back from him. "This is punishment for making a sound...can you be quiet now though?" Aidou shivered softly and he gripped the edge of the couch tightly, surprisingly knowing what was coming and Kaname smirked. "I guess I'll have to see then..." Kaname then quickly kissed Aidou on the lips then he pushed his member slowly into Aidou and he smirked once more as Aidou closed his eyes, making a discomforting face and again he heard a silent moan escape from him and he hummed softly.

"_I can't...I can't keep this up. This is torture!!" _Aidou suddenly let out a soft groan as Kaname thrust into him slowly, pulling in and out. A shiver overcame his body and as Kaname moved more, Aidou arched his back closing his eyes tightly and he bit down on his bottom lip, fighting to hold back more moans.

Kaname looked over Aidou quietly, thrusting into him at a normal pace holding his waist and he laughed softly seeing Aidou struggle. "Look at you...actually listening?" He leaned down, putting his face against Aidous and he smirked hearing him breath fast silently. "But this is only just the beginning..." Kaname then sat up again and he tightened his grip on his waist and he began to move faster and Aidou let out a small cry but he bit down harder on his lip shutting himself up and he let out a quick breath. Kaname laughed softly watching Aidou squirm under him then he leaned down and he slowly licked the mark on Aidous neck, bringing up a shiver and a twitch from his body. "You are starting to listen...good." He then sat up and started to pull out of Aidou, but was suddenly pulled down as his shoulders where grabbed harshly.

"Kaname..no..please don't!" Kaname blinked softly and Aidou started breathing hard. "I can't take it anymore...your...it's punishment. One way or another...Just...I don't care if it hurts. I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Kaname blinked once again then he gripped Aidous waist more feeling him start to move down onto him. As Aidou moved Kaname sat there quietly watching him then he smirked as Aidou moaned out, as Kanames member hit his sweet spot.

"Aidou..." "Punish me all you want...I don't give a damn!" Kaname blinked at the sudden rise in his voice then he chuckled softly and he shook his head. "You are NEVER going to learn." Aidou quickly jerked him down on top of him and he kissed him deeply on the lips, grazing his fangs over his lips softly and he started moving up and down again, holding Kaname close.

Kaname smirked and he kissed Aidou back deeply and gripping his waist more he thrust into him hard, causing him to moan out load, ignoring the rules now and forgetting about any punishment. Lust had clearly taken over the boy and he wanted nothing but Kaname. Consequence or not.

--

Outside the room, Kain leaned against the door, being as quiet as possible. Praying to god he wouldn't get caught as he listened to what was going on. Fast breathing and hard loud moans from his cousin, he rarely ever heard Kaname except for an occasional soft moan or fast breathing but nothing more. His brain told him to quickly take off before the door suddenly opened and he got busted, but something else told him to stay and listen to the two.

--

In the room Kaname thrust in and out of Aidou fast, his breathing matching his pace.

Under him Aidou moved with him, head leaned back, eyes tightly shut and he moaned loud each time Kaname thrust into him, hitting the spot each time. His body twitched and shivered and he dugs his nails deeper into Kanames shoulders, drawing out more blood that joined the stains already there. "Kaname...I...Nn..Oh god!"

Kaname smirked watching him then he leaned his head back as he arched his back closing his eyes. Thrusting faster into him he pushed himself in deeper.

Aidou moaned loud and he arched his back up, shivering as Kaname went deep into him. As Kaname arched his back Aidou let his hands fall from his shoulder and he gripped the front of his shirt tightly, breathing hard as he moved with Kaname...again coming close to climax.

Kaname then pulled himself out for only a second then he thrust in hard and Aidou screamed/moaned loud and he released his grip from his shirt and he dragged his nails down his shirt, ripping the shirt and clawing Kanames chest deeply, drawing more blood and staining the shirt more as he cummed all over his and Kanames stomach. Who seconds later cummed inside of him.

Aidou fell back onto the couch and he closed his eyes breathing hard and Kaname pulled out of him and he stood breathing hard and he put his boxers and pants back on and he adjusted his shirt. "I guess you can't teach a dog new tricks huh?" Kaname then grabbed Aidous pants and boxers and he threw them over to him. "Get dressed...it's getting late."

--

Kain leaned quietly against the door, blinking. Claw marks where carved into the door where his hands rested and hearing footsteps he quickly threw himself backwards and slamming himself into the wall he crossed his arms and looked down the hall, looking casual as the door opened.

Kaname pushed Aidou forward out the door then he closed it and Kain pushed himself from the wall and looked over. "Sure took you long enough Cuz, what was he doing to ya. Beating you with everything in there?"

Aidou blinked then he formed his hands into fist and he glares over, falling into chibi mode. "Do I look beaten to you? HUH!?"

Kain blinked at the outburst then he laughed and started down the hall. "Right, sorry sorry...well come on. It's almost day time and trust me, you need rest!"

Aidou blinked a few times then he gasped loudly and he quickly ran forward. "What the hell does that mean!?" All Kain did was laugh loudly as Aidou complained and questioned all the way down the hall.

(_I really love how this ended and I hope you enjoyed this story._

_READ AND REVIEW PLZ!)_


End file.
